mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Helwig
| birth_place = Lexington, Kentucky | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Freestyle | stance = | fightingoutof= Millburn, New Jersey | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 2 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jonathan Helwig (born October 22, 1984) is a professional mixed martial arts fighter. Background Raised in Millburn, NJ, Helwig trained at a local traditional Karate school, studying Tang Soo Do from the age of 6. At 17 he was promoted to 3rd degree Black Belt(Dan) ranking. After graduating Millburn High School in 2002, he continued training and teaching Karate until the end of that year. Injuries and an interest in pursuing Mixed Martial Arts competition motivated him to leave the familiar atmosphere he was used to and enter pro sports. Mixed Martial Arts Career A few self-organized amateur bouts led to Helwig making his pro debut after 2 years of training with the NJ based Team Endgame. In a disappointing performance he was submitted by Team Balance Black Belt Tim Carpenter after a back and forth heavyweight battle that ended very late in the first round. After an 8 month layoff that saw marked improvements, Helwig returned to action in a 225lb catch-weight fight against Mike Constantino. Prior to the fight, Helwig supplemented his training with Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu instruction at Planet Jiu-Jitsu. The Wildwood Convention Center hosted this short but exciting bout which saw Helwig absorb and deflect some powerful punches and kicks before rallying to stop Constantino with an Anaconda choke submission. Both the rarity of the finish and the intensity of the fight helped boost his local popularity after his first pro win. Towards the end of 2006, Helwig was invited to train with a newly constructed team out of AMA, which was a Renzo Gracie affiliate gym. The team included Dan Miller and Jim Miller, as well as a few other submission specialists from Planet Jiu-Jitsu. Advice and contemplation led Helwig to drop down to 205lbs as a light-heavyweight for the first time in April 2007. He would take on Ken Owens, joining Dan and Jim Miller on the Cage Fury IV card in Atlantic City. The event proved a success, as all 3 teammates were victorious. Helwig(competing as a dual representative of both Endgame and AMA) pulled out a majority decision, with two judges giving him all 3 rounds and a third having it even. The fight covered all ranges possible and Owens scored with 2 high impact takedowns as well as flurrying with punches while standing. Helwig stayed busy on bottom with submission attempts and was close to scoring a stoppage when he achieved a knockdown with a knee at the end of the second round. In June of 07 Helwig joined the AMA team full time. Outside of the ring, Helwig attended the try-out audition for season 2 of the Ultimate Fighter, held at the Renzo Gracie gym in NYC. Doing well in the grappling and striking portions, he interviewed with UFC president Dana White, however he was ultimately not chosen for the show. He has also competed in the Grapplers Quest US Nationals. He took second in the advanced super-heavyweight division in 2005. Mixed Martial Arts Record |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'2 Wins' (0 KO, 1 submissions, 1 decision), 1 Loss (1 submission), 0 Draws, 0 No Contests. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Date | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Result | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Event | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Method | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Round | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Time | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Notes |- |4/13/2007 |Win |Ken Owens |Cage Fury Fighting Championships 4: The War on the Shore |Majority Decision |3 |9:00 |- |8/5/2006 |Win |Mike Constantino |Reality Fighting 13: Battle at the Beach |Submission (Anaconda Choke) |1 |1:23 |- |12/10/2005 |Loss |Tim Carpenter |Sportfighting 2 |Submission (Triangle Armbar) |1 |4:46 |- External links *Helwig vs. Constantino *Helwig vs. Owens *AMA/Renzo Gracie Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1984 births